Patio torches, also known as lawn torches or garden torches, may be used to provide lighting or decoration. Sometimes, scented oils or insect repellant oils are burned in the patio torches for additional effect. A torch may include a refillable canister that accepts liquid fuel. A torch may be mounted on or otherwise integrated with a decorative pole for display purposes.
The actual utility of a torch, in terms of light or aroma given off and the ability to repel pests, may be less than desirable. The wick is often too small, relatively speaking, to provide an effective amount of combustion. Even with larger diameter wicks or wicks that are extendable to create a larger surface area, air and flame control may become problematic, resulting in a flame that may still be too small to create the desired effect.
What is needed is a device for addressing the above and related problems.